The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Solenoid plunger assemblies requiring a sealing member for engagement with a port to be sealed often require some sort of adhesive to retain the sealing member in position. Using adhesive for coupling sealing members to a solenoid plunger can result in manufacturing issues since the adhesive may escape past a desired location where a coating is not allowed, or may not reliably hold.
According to the present disclosure, a solenoid valve may include a housing, a solenoid coil, and a plunger. The solenoid coil may be disposed about an external portion of the housing and the plunger may be slidably disposed within the housing. The plunger may include a recess in a first end thereof having a seal assembly located and retained therein through a mechanical engagement therewith.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.